


Strawberrie shortcake and burnt sugar almonds

by Kenma2112



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Omega Verse, a bit angsty, denying, supportive parents, they are idiots in love, they really like each others scent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenma2112/pseuds/Kenma2112
Summary: In where Hinata Shouyou is just emotionally confused because Kageyama might be more than a friend to him, and he had to mate with him to find out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfiction on ao3 and english isn't my first language. So there might be some grammar mistakes, I apologize for that. I just wanted to try something new and ended up writing a ff in english. And also in the omegaverse, which is my first time too. I hope it's not too bad.  
> Enjoy.  
> Also there are going to be at least two chapters.

Alpha, Beta, Omega.

These are the three Leagues in the world.

Alphas, top rang. They are considered strong, dominant and aggressive. They’ve got strong pheromones, which attract Omegas, when they don’t suppress them and set them free, if wanted or not. Often the scent is really strong and smells like spice or just very manly. Every person has his own scent. No one smells the same, so you can always recognize an Alpha by his scent. Alphas can also smell each other’s scent, albeit it’s not as strong and they have to concentrate to actually be able to scent it. Alphas can’t get pregnant, no matter if male or female. Male Alphas expand a knot, during sex when they are having an orgasm, which bounds them to their partner temporary. Usually half an hour. It can be prevented using special protection. Also Alphas go into rut at least every 6 months, which makes them more aggressive and possessive. They will feel the need to mate with an omega and mostly lose control over themselves, when provoked.

Betas, middle rang. They are considered average. Their scent is very light and don’t attract other people. Actually their scent has a calming affect to Alphas and Omegas. They’re not able to have a baby with neither, an Omega nor an Alpha. Although they can have sex with them. But knotting with an Alpha will hurt really badly.

Omegas, lowest rang. They are considered submissive and weak. Like Alphas, they have a strong scent, which attracts them, more so when they’re in heat. Their scent often smells really sweet and girly. You can also recognize an Omega by his scent, because it is individual, just like the Alpha’s. Although Omegas can’t smell each other’s scent. Every Omega, no matter if male or female, can get pregnant by an Alpha. Also every Omega goes into heat at least once in three months. During that, they produce slick and are very aroused. The chance to get pregnant rises up incredibly high. It can also trigger an Alphas rut. A heat can be prevented or at least the symptoms can be lessened when they take special medicine. The only other thing that could help fulfill the needs of the Omega during heat is mating with an Alpha.

That’s how the world functions. That’s what every kid learns at school when they are about to find out what rang they are. When the test was taken on him, Shouyou was 12 years old. Not nearly old enough to experience his first heat or rut. Actually no one even considered him being an Alpha, since he was quite short for his age and had a really sweet personality. He isn’t cold or stiff or really aggressive, like most Alphas. But he hasn’t the ideal personality of an Omega either. Yes, he is short and cute and warm-hearted. But he’s very determined and stubborn too. Not submissive and easy to break. But it was still not surprising to find out that he was an Omega after all.

*

His first heat was actually very uncomplicated. He was 15 and it was 3 weeks before his first day of High-school. It was on the last day of vacation with his parents and sister, when he woke up in the middle of the night, feeling hot and sweaty. He was breathing hard and felt something wet trickle down the back of his thighs. The overwhelming urge to find an Alpha to mate with and being absolutely aroused made him panic at first, until his parents woke up.

His mother knew immediately by the lust in his eyes, that he was having his first heat and ran to her bag to grab three different kinds of suppressants. She always takes them with her and makes Shouyou do the same, in case that he was getting into his heat. Also three different brands, if one doesn’t work. Being an Omega herself and having experienced a terrible first heat, she was very overprotective. After taking the medicine he was feeling a lot better and he could continue sleeping.

That was 2 months ago. Since then he hadn’t experienced another heat, so he guessed it should come within this month. However, he was feeling very comfortable in his new school. The students and most teachers at Karasuno were really kind an especially the boy’s volleyball-club was awesome. Although he still has to get used to the other first years. Tsukishima, an Alpha, and Yamaguchi, an Omega, were always together and something like best friends or so. And Kageyama, also an Alpha, was kind of his volleyball partner now.

They functioned well together when it comes to the sport, but other than that they didn’t really got along at first. The first 3 weeks they just fought all the time, and it seems like Kageyama likes to insult him often. He rarely calls him “Hinata”. Just “Dumbass” or “idiot”. And he especially likes to make comments on his height. But since last week they started to get to know each other better. They weren’t friends yet, god no. But they definitely didn’t hate each other.

The second years are really cool too. He gets along well with Nishinoya, an Omega and also about his height, and Tanaka, a Beta. But Ennoshita, an Alpha, Kinoshita and Narita, both Betas, are also very kind.

Then there are also the third years. Daichi, the captain, was an Alpha and is also currently mating with the vice-captain Sugawara, obviously an Omega. And there is also the ace, Asahi. He is also an Alpha and there are some rumors that he and Noya mated during their last cycles. And that’s probably true, because every time you mention it, Asahi is blushing furiously.

Just like now.

“Oh Asahi! No need to be so embarrassed about it!” Tanaka said, laughing. “I haven’t even admitted anything…” the ace murmured, while the blush on his neck intensified. “Oh boy, with that blush of yours you don’t have to admit anything, Asahi. It’s answer enough.” Suga answered and laughed even harder.

“Okay, okay guys! Calm down, the poor Asahi dies out of mortification right here! We spent the last cycle together, I admit it. So can we now all finish changing and go home?” the Libero said and turned around to pack up his stuff. Everyone looked at him, comprehending what he just said, until the fresh couple rushed out of the clubroom.

“Did we push them too much?” the third year setter asked worried, but Tanaka immediately brushed it off. “ Nah, they’ll get over it! “ he said and Hinata looked over to Kageyama, who was putting is sports clothes into his bag right now, not even interested in the conversation going on.

Every one slowly started to say their goodbyes and left the room, and Kageyama wanted to do the same, as Hinata called out for him. “Hey, Kageyama-kun.” The raven haired turned around, looking at the ginger. “ I… I saw that you are heading into the same direction as me, so I thought that we could maybe walk together? I mean at least until we split ways.” He said, looking a bit scared.

“ Why would you want that? You ride your bike home, don’t you?” the setter answered. “Well, I just thought that we could get to know each other better, since we are kind of partners now… It would only make sense that we become friends. And I don’t see you hanging around with a lot of people, so I figured that you might need some.” Shouyou said, still scared of the reaction of his partner(?).

“You don’t know what I need. I’m good on my own.” The other boy said dryly, but you could definitely see that he was uncomfortable with the conversation. “ Yeah, but wouldn’t it still be good to at least have one friend? Especially when we are supposed to be partners?” the older boy insisted. Kageyama sighed slightly annoyed but eventually gave in. “Fine. Then let’s try being friends or something.” He said and turned around, to walk home with Shouyou.

*

Hinata sat on the grass next to Kageyama, shoving vegetables in his mouth with his chopsticks, while the younger boy just silently sipped his milk. Shouyou looked at him, wondering how they had become this close in such a short amount of time. Kageyama side-glanced him, feeling uncomfortable with being stared at. He grunted.

“Do I have something on my face?” he asked. Hinata snapped out of his trance, realizing that his partner is talking to him. “Uhh… No?” “Well then why are you staring like that?” “Ehh…” Had he really been staring this hard? “I’m not staring, Bakayama! You are!” He yelled back, knowing that his comment hadn’t even made sense.

“Idiot… just finish your lunch already.” Kageyama said. It was two months ago, when they first walked home together. And since then they ended up walking home together every day. At least until they had to part ways. It was fun. The past few months Hinata got to know him and if he’s honest Kageyama isn’t that bad of a person. He seems really cold in the beginning. Aggressive, tall and intimidating. A real Alpha, you could say that. But in fact he is pretty cool. And dumb. Like, really dumb.

Hinata isn’t that smart himself, actually he is just slightly better in school than him. But he kind of expected Kageyama to be not just good at volleyball, but in school too. Well, that’s obviously not the case. At least they have this much in common. This and their absolute obsession with volleyball.

They still fight though. Like, a lot. But not like the fights in the beginning, where Kageyama insulted and screamed at him for no reason, they kind of like fight for fun now. Okay, Kageyama still insults him and shouts at him for no particular reason, but now he knows that the setter doesn’t really means what he says.

His second heat was a month ago. Like his first heat, it was no big deal. He actually kind of felt it coming. He felt tired the whole day, and left directly after school, not even staying for practice. He wanted to stay so badly, but when Daichi and Suga saw that he wasn’t really feeling that well they sent him home. The next day he stayed at home, feeling miserable. The day after he got into heat, took the suppressants and slept the whole day. When he came back to school (and practice) he was feeling as great as ever, thanks to the few days off.

*

“Hey Yamayama-kun!!” Shouyou shouted as he ran towards Kageyama, who was already on his way to the clubroom. “What?” he replied, without turning around. “You free this weekend?” the older boy asked, looking up at his friend (yes he considers them friends by now, although he doesn’t know if Kageyama sees him as a real friend too, but he is about to find out).

“Yes, why?” Kageyama said while he was entering the clubroom. “Thought so! I wanted to ask you if you would like to hang out Saturday, after morning practice?” Hinata continued. The setter seemed to consider it, as he didn’t reply immediately. But after a few seconds he spoke up again.

“Where?” Shouyous face lit up and he grinned from one ear to the other, eyes shining with excitement. “My house is too far away, and it’s too cold for practicing in the park… So is your house okay?” the ginger asked sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess that’s fine. My parents aren’t there this weekend anyways.” The taller boy murmured.

“Really? Why’s that?” “Well, they work for the same company and they have this really important meeting on Saturday. So they are staying in a hotel in Tokyo for the weekend.” Kageyama explained and Hinata nodded. “Okay, then I’ll be at your place Saturday!”

*

Shouyou stood in front of Kageyamas house. For one moment he actually hesitated to knock. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was a bit nervous to visit him. He doesn’t really know Kageyama or anything about his life, except for the volleyball-related things. But on the other hand he was here to get to know him better. He wouldn’t stand in front of his house right now, if he didn’t want to be friends with him. So he should probably hurry and knock already. God damn it, it’s just Kageyama he’s visiting, not some girl. There is no need to freak out right now.

He finally raised his hand and made contact with the wood of the door. He knocked three times and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds, he heard a person hurry to the door, from upstairs, and then a tall person opened it. Kageyama stood in the doorway and looked angrily down at Shouyou.

And as Hinata looked back up at him, he realized that this was the first time he saw him in normal clothes. Not the school uniform or his sports clothes. He was just wearing regular black sweatpants and a dark blue v-neck T-shirt, which actually really suited him. Not that he would ever tell him that.

“What? You answer the door and the first thing you do is glare at me, like I stole your milk. Do you do that with every visitor?” Shouyou said. “Yes, when they come 20 minutes early, like you. I just got out the shower. I didn’t even had time yet to blow dry my hair, idiot.

Oh… Now that he mentioned it, his hair was soaked and there were wet patches of the water drops on his shoulders. But- But 20 minutes early? Shouyou fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. Oh… Yeah, he was actually 23 minutes early. Well it was not intentional but still… It was kind of rude to show up this early.

“Well at least I’m not too late, so let me in already Bakayama.” The ginger argued and Kageyama stepped aside to let his guest in. When Hinata entered the house, he stood in a long, bright and modern corridor. He quickly slipped of his shoes and slid into some slippers, which he brought.

“Pardon the intrusion.” He muttered, although he knew that no one else was at home. “Do you uhm… Do you want something to drink or eat?” Kageyama asked rather awkwardly and stared at the older one. “Ahh, yeah actually I’ve been kinda thirsty, water is fine I guess.” He answered. “Sure.” He heard Tobio say, before he left him alone at the door and went to, probably, the kitchen.

Kageyama really doesn’t know how to treat guests, does he? Shouyou just followed him and examined the furniture and decoration of the house. Seems pretty normal till now. Everything is very neat and in grey, white and beige. There are also family pictures on the wall and the furniture looks quite expensive, but all in all it’s a pretty home. Normal, albeit really tidy.

Shouyou followed his partner into the kitchen and watched him getting some water for the both of them. When Tobio turned around he nearly jumped and glared at Shouyou, when he saw him standing directly behind him. “What exactly are you doing?” “Well you just abandoned me in the corridor, so I figured I should follow you. And because this isn’t my home and I don’t know where the living room is, I decided that it would be for the best if I don’t sneak around and just stick by your side. You know, that’s what you do when you visit someone for the first time. Well, actually the host is supposed to show me around at first, but I guess that it’s not often that someone visits you, so…” he trailed off. The other boy didn’t reply and just walked away into a big room, with a couch and a TV. “Here’s the living area. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.” He said and left him alone, the second time today.

When he came back Hinata had already drank his whole glass of water and peeled off his hoodie. “Why are you sitting here in just a T-shirt? You’ll catch a cold, even I just put on a pullover.” Kageyama said. “But I’m warm. Really. Actually, it’s kind of hot in here, isn’t it?” The ginger answered. “Anyways, what are we going to do?” he asked again. Tobio looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment, but seemed to have an idea. He gave Hinata one last look, before he walked over to the TV and kneeled down in front of it. He seemed to search something in a box, next to the TV, and when he found it he turned around to face his guest again. There was one moment when they just stared at each other, until Kageyama revealed the thing he was hiding behind his back.

It was a videogame. Mario Cart. He looked at Hinata, then at the game in his hand and then at Hinata again. “Wanna play?” he offered. And Shouyou nodded excited, as he smiled as bright as always. “But I gotta warn you. I played Mario Cart almost every day in middle school, so be prepared to loose, Bakayama.” He said, but the raven haired just smirked. “Well, me too. And I bet I’m much better than you are.”

*

“I’m not sure if I’m gonna make it through exam season. I don’t know anything!” Hinata whined. “Oh Hinata, you will make it, if you just study enough. And I’m sure that Yachi will help you and Kageyama with it.” Suga tried to calm his Kohai down, although Hinata didn’t seem so convinced. “I hope so…” he murmured.” Kageyama, aren’t you concerned too? You’re even worse in school.”

He turned to ask his friend, who silently sipped his milk beside them. Now he finally snapped out of his trance and glared at the tiny ginger. ”Of course I’m concerned, idiot. But you heard Suga, when we study enough it should be fine. No need to freak out about it now. You better concentrate on volleyball, we have practice right now, dumbass.” He replied, and bent down to stretch his legs further.

After practice, the two of them agreed to go study at Kageyamas house because its much calmer than any library and his parents never come home earlier than 8pm. So they are alone, until Hinata goes home between 7 and 8pm. It’s not the first time that they are alone in Kageyamas house. Actually, every time Hinata visits him, which is quite often, they are alone in the house most of the time.

Shouyou has already met his parents, and one time when his mother came home earlier they even ate dinner together. But although he’s at Kageyamas place at least ones or twice a week, he never really talked to his parents, except for that dinner once. But, even if Hinata didn’t really talked to them much, they seem very nice. They might work a lot, but when they interact with their son, they are kind and caring.

*

Shouyou looked down at his math homework. He is at the third problem… After one hour. Okay, he admits it, he needs help. And probably from Kageyama, because he is better at math than him. Hinata glanced over to his friend, who just finished the fifth problem. He is definitely not good at math, but he’s better than Shouyou.

“Yama?” he whispered. The taller boy turned his head around, to look at his friend. “What?” “I don’t understand this math problem, can you help me?” he answered, still whispering. Without saying another word, Tobio crawled over to where the other boy sat and looked over his shoulder. “You are still at the third problem?” he said, now in a normal voice.

“But that wasn’t even a particular difficult one.” “Oh please, Bakayama. Don’t act like you’re a math genius now. As if it was so easy for you.” Hinata argued back. “No, it wasn’t easy for me, I just meant that the following problems are much harder than this one. So if you can’t even solve this, how are you supposed to solve the other ones?” Tobio snapped back.

“Argh, just explain it to me, Big-Brainyama!” Hinata glanced over to the other boy, who was leaning over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Shouyou, whose eyes fell onto the clock on Kageyamas nightstand. “Or you explain it to me on Saturday, when I come over because it’s pretty late and I should go home now.”

He said and stood up. He grabbed his bag and began to pack his stuff, when he heard Kageyama murmur something. “What did you say?” he said, turning around to face the younger boy. Tobio hesitated to say something and just stood there for a moment. A light blush creeped onto his cheeks. “Why has it always to be my house… I mean, I never visited you, did I?” Hinata thought about it for a moment. “No, but I didn’t know this was a problem for you. You know, since I live really far away.” He said.

“Yeah but we always meet up at my house, for over a month now. I mean, it’s not that it bothers me or something, but…” he trailed off. “But?” “But you know where I live, you know my parents, my room… It’s like you know so much about me and I don’t know nothing about you. I know that that’s not true, but I mean… Argh I don’t even know…”

Silence. Hinata sighed. “I think I know what you mean. You think it is a bit unfair that I know so much about your life outside of volleyball and school, but it’s not the case the other way around.” He said and Kageyama nodded. “I guess.” “Well, but I live really far away so… I just thought that it would be more comfortable if we just go to your house.” Hinata argued.” But I also have a bike, you know. I could just bike to school on Saturday, and then after practice we could bike to your place together.” Kageyama said.

“Well, but then you would have to bike the whole way back in the evening. But you don’t know the way yet, and its dark, and it’s going to rain on Saturday.” Hinata said. They both seemed to think about it for a moment. “Could your parents pick you and your bike up, in the evening?” the shorter boy asked, but Kageyama shook his head.

“They’re going out on Saturday. It’s their anniversary, so they won’t probably come back until 10pm or so.” He answered. “Well, my mom can’t drive you home either, our car isn’t big enough to store a bike.” They both stared at each other, before Hinata spoke up again. “Uhm, maybe- I mean it’s just an idea- but maybe you could also stay overnight?”

Kageyama looked at him in slight disgust and confusion, which scared Hinata for a moment.” No just- my friends in middle school always stayed the night.” “Why?” “Because sleepovers are fun. The second and third years do those all the time! Even Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have sleepovers… So why would it be weird if we have one too?” he asked and the taller boy seemed to consider it.

“If it’s okay for your mom, then I have no problem sleeping over, since we don’t have school the next day anyways.” Kageyama agreed and Hinata smiled at him.

*

“Is everyone at home right now?” Kageyama asked nervously. “Huh? Oh yeah, no. My dad is at work. He always works Saturdays. But he should be at home when it’s dinner time. My mum and sister are at home, though.” Shouyou answered as he opened the door. “We’re home!” he shouted as Tobio said “Pardon the intrusion.” And both took their shoes off. Hinata quickly offered his guest a pair of slippers, as his mom walked into the room. “Welcome back, Sho.” She said and flashed her son a bright smile, that looked just like Shouyou’s.

She then turned to look at the visitor, smile growing wider. “Ahh, and you must be Kageyama-kun, right?” she asked and held out her hand. Kageyama shook the hand and nodded.” Yes, Kageyama Tobio, but Kageyama’s fine. Pardon the intrusion and thank you for having me.” He said politely. “Oh no, you don’t need to be so polite… We’re glad that you are here, I’ve already heard so much about you. You can call me Yumiko. I’m Shouyous mother.”

She said, before she turned to the stairs. “Natsu! Sho and Kageyama-kun are here!” she shouted and after a moment a tiny girl ran down the stairs. She had orange hair, bound together in a ponytail and the same toffee eye color as her brother. And with the exact same smile and energy she jumped in her brothers arms.

“Onii-chan!” she shouted and hugged him. “I finally learned how to braid!” she said excited and Shouyou smiled warmly at her. “That’s cool, you’ve tried for weeks, didn’t you?” he asked and she nodded eagerly. He let her down gently and pointed to Kageyama. “That’s Kageyama-kun. I told you about him before, do you remember?” he asked her again. She seemed to think about it, until she nodded lightly.” Your friend from volleyball?”

“Well, Natsu I’ve got many friends in my club. But that’s my best friend from volleyball, you know? He is the one who is setting for me. I’ve visited him a couple of times in the past month. I’m sure you remember that.” He said and looked at her. “Oh, yeah! You couldn’t play prince and princess with me, because you gotta learn with Tobio for school, right?” she asked innocently and Kageyama turned a bright shade of red, by the sound of his first name.

“Yeah right Natsu, but please be polite and call him Kageyama.” He said and his sister nodded again. She looked up at Kageyama and studied his looks. ”So tall” she whispered and then she, once again, flashed a smile. “Hello Kageyama-kun, I’m Natsu Hinata.” She introduced herself. Kageyama waved at her and introduced himself once again.

“Okay, I guess I’ll show you the house first.” Sho said and led Kageyama into a big room, which seemed to be the living area. “So, that’s the living room and over there is the kitchen.” He said and pointed to the right. “When you follow the corridor and then go into the last door on the left, you will find one bathroom. But upstairs is the main bathroom, I think you are going to use that one, since it’s in front of my room.” He continued.

Kageyama followed him upstairs, where they headed straight to Hinatas room. “Aaand that’s my room. I even cleaned it, and my mom put out the futon for you.” He walked over to his bed and sat on it. “Make yourself comfortable, you can sit everywhere you want.” He said. Kageyama hesitated for a moment but eventually settled on a chair.

“So what are we going to do?” he asked the host. “Well, I thought we could whether read the new ‘Weekly Volleyball’ or we could play Mario Cart in the living room.” He offered.

Immediately Kageyamas head snapped up. “Weekly Volleyball” he said, but turned red again a second later, because of his sudden outburst. Sho chuckled and stood up to grab something from his nightstand. “Okay, so then we’re going to read the new ‘Weekly Volleyball’.” He laughed.

*

“Hey Dumbass!” Kageyama called out for the ginger, who was walking to the gym right now. He turned around in confusion and stopped walking, to wait for his partner. “Hey Bakayama, nice to see you too!” he greeted sarcastically and continued walking, when the younger boy catched up. “What’s up? Normally we race to the gym and you don’t call my name to let me know your behind me. Normally you would just run and get a head start.” He pointed out and looked at him. “Well I wanted to ask you something.” He answered. “Go ahead.”

“This weekend my parents are out of town again, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come and… sleep over?” the annoyed look on Hinatas face quickly vanished and was replaced with a wide grin. “Of course Kageyama! That will be fun. Friday to Saturday or Saturday to Sunday?” he asked, already planning.

“I don’t care, my parents leave Friday morning and return Sunday night. So I’m free the whole time.” He said and waited for an answer. “Well I could sleep over the whole weekend. I did that all the time in middle school. I stayed over at Izumi’s place from Friday to Saturday, but then we wanted to spend more time together, so I stayed another night. It’s fun.”

Kageyama didn’t reply. “I mean, we don’t have to y’know? “Hinata said uncomfortably, but the setter interrupted him. “No, that’s actually a good idea. Let’s do that.” He said and opened the door to the clubroom. “Okay.”

*

Maybe it was for the best that Saturday practice is cancelled… Hinata isn’t really feeling that great. He is so tired, more than usual after practice, so he is glad that he can go home now. Kageyamas home, to be exact. “-ss!…-iot!...-nata?...Hey Hinata, you hear me?” Kageyama waved his hand in front of Shouyous face, who now snapped out of his trance. “huh?” he asked and turned to look at his friend. “Did you say something?” shit, he so totally spaced out right there. But he was so tired.

“Is everything okay? I was talking about practice and you didn’t even listen, are you getting sick?” he asked slightly concerned. “What? No, no I’m just tired, is all. Practice worn me out today.” He replied and the concerned look on Kageyamas face transformed to something like relief.

“Oh, okay. Well we’re home now, so…” he trailed off. “I’m making tea. You want some?” He asked, as he walked into the kitchen. “Yeah sure. Thanks.” Hinata replied and sat on the couch. “What do you want for dinner?” he heard Kageyama yell. “You can cook?” he shouted back and waited for Tobio to answer. “No! I’m just asking if you want instant ramen or if we should order something.” He said and Hinata chuckled. “Instant ramen are fine, I guess.” “Okay!”

When Kageyama came back into the living room with two cups of mint tea in his hands, he found his friend sleeping on the couch. He put the mugs on the coffee table, in front of the Sofa and went back into the kitchen, to grab the two bowls of ramen. After he also brought the chopsticks, he decided to wake the ginger up. He has to at least eat something before he goes to sleep.

He just wanted to tap the omega on the shoulder, when he smelled something. Confused he tried to find out what smell it was… Kind of sweet. Like strawberries mixed with something sugary? At first it was calming. It smelled decent, like a strawberry shortcake, fresh and warm. And a bit of cotton candy. But it didn’t smell chemical, not at all. It smelled kind of natural.

He couldn’t think straight anymore. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, to take in the smell even deeper. From second to second the smell grew stronger and soon the whole room was filled with it. Kageyama heard a groan. He snapped his eyes open and looked to the boy in front of him. The ginger was sweating and his eyes were squint shut.

In that exact moment Tobio realized that the source of this incredibly intoxicating smell was Hinata. Oh no. No, no, no. It was his scent. He’s in heat.

Kageyama panicked. He tried to calm his beating heart. His breathing was off and he could feel how he slowly lost control over his thoughts. Then Shouyou woke up with a loud moan. He arched his back and sat up. His eyes wandered to the hard breathing Alpha and realization hit him. He’s going into rut. But why-

Shouyou looked down at himself and felt the wet sensation of his produced slick in his underwear. He now also noticed how hot he was and how much he was sweating. His heat. And then he smelled the scent. A very strong scent of burnt sugar almonds and fire. The smell was perfect. And-and the smell came from Kageyama, who is staring at him with a shocked expression. They both knew what was happening right now. And it wasn’t good.

When Kageyama goes into rut now, they would mate. Definitely. But if he finds Shouyous suppressants before that happens, he had time to calm down, as they wait till the medicine kicks in. The whole room was filled with a mixture of their scents and the only thing you could hear was Kageyamas hard breathing, as he tried to calm himself down.

“Do-do you have your suppressants?” he finally managed to ask. Hinata nodded. “In my bag, in the corridor.” The omega replied and short after that the Alpha ran out of the room. After a while he stormed into the living room again, with the bag in his hands. “I can’t find it, here.” He threw the bag onto the couch, and Hinata grabbed it, emptying it. After a minute the bag was completely empty and Shouyou hadn’t found the medicine. He looked horrified.

“I- I don’t have them in my bag, I don’t know why- I always have them with me in school… I’m sure that I- oh god. I lent them Nishinoya, when he forgot his last week and was going in an unexpected heat. I forgot to buy new ones.” He said shivering.

“My mom… My mom is an Omega. She has suppressants in the bathroom, I go get’em.” Kageyama nearly shouted and ran off again. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

He came back with the suppressants from his mom and gave them to Hinata, making sure not to come too close to him. The ginger took them and whined in disappointment, anger and frustration. “What?” the Alpha asked. “These don’t work on me. They were the first I’ve ever tried, because they are the most popular. They work on most of the female omegas. But not on me.” He explained, voice trembling.

“Oh god, your scent, Yama!” he shouted. “I need to get out of here, before I possibly jump you.” He murmured and tried to stand, but couldn’t hold himself up. His knees were already too weak. He now sat in front of the couch, on the verge of crying.

“What do we do now, Hinata?” Kageyama asked. He already gave up the try to prevent his rut. It was already too late, he is in rut but he has still some control over himself. With every cell in his body he tries not to grab Hinata and do him right on the couch. His scent his so strong, god.

Shouyou looked up, tears in his eyes, fighting the urge to run over to the Alpha. “I’m scared, Tobio. I- I don’t know.” He said. “What about your parents? Can’t they buy the suppressants and bring them here?” “They would at least need half an hour to do that, I can’t hold it that long.” The omega argued. “So what now, Hinata?” the spiker didn’t want to say it out loud, so he stayed silent. “What now, Shouyou?” The younger boy asked again, voice rising.

“We don’t have much of a choice, do we?” he nearly whispered. They looked at each other, for a long time, not wanting to say it.

“Sho…” The Alpha growled. “What. Do. We. Do?”

The omega took a deep breath, before answering the question. He looked him dead in the eye.

“Tobio.” He half moaned, half sighed. “Mate with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm really slow with updating... I actually have a lot of time, not gonna lie. But Im always too lazy to write. Don't get me wrong, I love writing but I love reading even more so... It might always take some time, until the next chapter comes out. Also, I want to say again, that I am NOT a native speaker. I'm german and learned english just in school, so forgive me my grammar mistakes please.  
> I hope you stick with me and the sory nonthless. So please enjoy the second chapter:)

A second after the words left Shouyous mouth, Kageyama walked over to where he sat on the floor and scooped him up in his arms. Without further explanation he just carried him upstairs in bridal-style. Once they were in his room, he put him down on the bed and directly headed to his nightstand. He opened it and seemed to search something for a second, before he pulled out some condoms.

He ripped one off and crawled onto the bed, while stripping off his shirt and socks. He just wanted to peel off his pants too, when he stopped. He looked at Hinata, who was sitting on the bed, eyes wide and still fully clothed.

“Clothes off.” The Setter demanded and the ginger immediately began to take off his shirt. When there was nothing more left than their underwear, they both froze for a moment, looking at each other. A thousand thoughts ran through both of their minds, but the effects of their heat and rut pushed away most of them. The only thing they could really focus on in that moment was the urge to mate.

Hinata sat on the bed, hot slick collecting uncomfortably in his boxers. He maybe even seemed calm right there. Just sitting, not daring to make a move. But on the inside his omega was screaming at him, begging him to find an Alpha.

His thoughts were all over the place. He couldn’t think straight, being way too distracted by the warm scent of his teammate. He’s already totally under the control of his inner omega, not bothering to even think about the possible consequences.

Kageyama was the first one to move. He looked up at his friend, watching him carefully. “you sure?” he said, half growling. “It’s the only thing we can do.” He replied. After that was said, Tobio slid out of his boxers and revealed his naked body to Sho. It’s not like he’s never seen it before. They change in front of each other on a daily bases, and they shower together in the shower rooms too, on trainingcamps. But well, he has never seen the private parts up so close, nor hard.

And damn he’s big.

That made something in Hinatas body snap and suddenly he couldn’t control his mind or body anymore. He immediately pulled his shorts down and looked at his partner impatiently. When the other boy didn’t move, he began to whine.

“Argh ‘Yama, do it already. I can’t stand it any longer!” Kageyama growled back at him, or rather his Alpha did. “Oh and Kageyama-kun. Don’t bite me.” He added, surprised by himself that he still thought of that. Although that didn’t last long, as Kageyama rushed forward and tackled Hinata onto the mattress.

Just as his head hit the pillows, Tobios lips were all over his upper body, sucking on the flesh, teasing the now hard nipples. He reached between their bodies, which were pressed against each other, and grabbed the other boys dick. That action made the ginger shiver and he rolled his hips up into the fist, that was now pumping rather fast up and down.

Hinata was quickly to moan and begging for more, his body producing more slick the more excited he got. He held onto the other boys shoulders for support, Kageyama still moving his hand with a steady rhythm. After a minute or so, Hinata remembered that the hand touching parts of him, that were usually just touched by himself, actually belonged to another person, who was his best friend.

Suddenly he had the strong desire to also touch these parts on the other persons body, so he decided to also put his hand around the foreign dick. It was significantly bigger, a strange and unfamiliar feeling, but he liked the way Tobio reacted to the small hand on his cock, matching the fats rhythm of his own.

But shortly after Shouyou had begun the handjob, Tobio let go off his chest and his hand was jerked away by Kageyamas. He stopped his own task to grab both of Hinatas hands and pin them over his head.

He leaned forward and stared him in the eyes, faces only inches away from each other. His stare was intense and normally Hinata would have flinched away, but in this situation he was strangely turned on by it.

“Not yet.” The taller boy said, voice steady and stare intensifying. The deep voice of Tobio sent Hinata shivers down his spine and left his whole body tingling. He managed to nod and Tobio let go off his hands to continue to work on Shos dick.

His other hand made his way down his breast and stomach. It hovered over his hipbone and began to stroke his inner thighs. After a while it ended up to circle around Hinatas entrance, teasing it. The smaller boy whined under him and arched his back.

“Not so impatient.” Kageyama said, smirking, right before Hinata pressed his ass against the pressure of the finger. Because of the amount of slick, it went in immediately and Sho sighed satisfied at the slight relief.

Eventually the younger boy gave in and began to move his finger in and out of the little boy, slowly at first but quickly reaching the pace of the other hand, curling his finger inside of the little body, occasionly.

After half a minute he added another finger, but held the pace. That caused Hinata to hiss a bit in pain, but he recovered pretty fast. Though after a short while he grew impatient again, wanting, needing more. He whined and begged, making high, sweet noises, that sounded like music to Kageyama.

“Ngh”

“Ha! ‘Ya-mmh-ma”

“m-more. Please- ah! Tobio”

Kageyamas own dick was dripping wet with pre-come, ready and waiting for an Omega. He was so hard it almost hurt, so he finally added a third finger. Sho didn’t expect another one already, so it made his breath stutter for a moment. But after the first few seconds he was lying there moaning again.

Tobio still hovered over him and looked down at the little boy hungrily. As he continued stroking and preparing the Omega for what was going to come, he also teased him with his lips on his neck. Licking, biting (soft, to not bond with him or something) and kissing the other boys jaw and the area underneath his ear, occasionally biting into his earlobe. Making Sho shiver even more.

Kageyama got faster with his hands. He watched Hinata moan. Eyes closed. Sweat forming on his forehead. He waited. Hinata’s breathing was off. Fast. He grabbed the sheets, held onto them until his knuckles went white. He let out a loud moan, trying to say something but failing.

“Aaah! Kage-“

“I-I- Mmmh I’m gonna”

“No, you won’t.”

Tobio said, no whispered into the gingers ear, stopping every movement and stilling completely.

“Not yet.” He pulled out all of his fingers in one go and let go of the other boys shaft. Hinata snapped his eyes open and looked, well, not pleased. Disappointment showing on his face, as he let out a frustrated whine (or moan?).

Tobio snatched the condom from earlier and opened it, putting it on as quickly as he could. He positioned himself on top of the Omega again and looked at him. His eyes were shining, full of lust. He made no sound right there, but you could definitely see what he was thinking.

_Do it already._

And that’s what Kageyama did. He lowered himself on the boy, hovering over him, and pressed his pulsing shaft against the entrance. He slowly sank in and watched every facial expression Sho made, as he did so.

His eyes were squeeze shut and he bit himself on his bottom lip, holding back a hiss or painful moan. Kageyama sank deeper every second and Hinata gave up on trying to hold in noises. He groaned, loud and long, in the attempt to comprehend the feeling.

Kageyama was big. Damn. He was full inside him, stretching him. He held his breath. It was a weird feeling, that something was not going out, but the other way around. Something was going in, something big.

Halfway in Tobio stopped and let Hinata get used to the sensation. He really tried his best to hold still and not move, so he concentrated his eyes on the Omegas face. He looked as if in pain (well, he is) and his breath hitched. After a moment he managed to open his eyes and looked Kageyama straight into the eye.

“You good? Can I continue?” he asked and willed himself to stay still a few seconds longer. Hinata looked at him in surprise and groaned. “There’s more?” and Tobio nodded.

“I’m halfway in.” he then clarified and Sho made a painful noise. “Oh god… okay, go on.” He said and Kageyama did. Slow and careful not to hurt the Omega more than necessary.

When Tobio was fully inside him, he once again stopped his movements. It was harder than expected, because his inner Alpha was mostly controlling him and told him to have no mercy and just thrust inside.

But Kageyama knew better and didn’t want to hurt his friend. He wouldn’t allow himself to move until Shouyou told him so. Even if he had to wait 10 minutes.

Hinata meanwhile tried to actually breath like a normal human being, and not like he was having a panic attack. The feeling wasn’t uncomfortable. But it wasn’t exactly pleasant either. It was just new. After a few minutes Hinata got used to it. He looked his- the Alpha in the eye and just nodded.

Tobio began to move. Thrusting in and out slowly, resisting the urge to just do it fast and hard. He observed every move Hinata made, especially in his face. Looking for signs of pain, seeing how the ginger got more comfortable the longer he was inside of him.

After a few thrusts it seemed like the pain was totally replaced with pleasure. And as the taller boy was going on with a good rhythm he began to pump the other boys length again. And that was the moment when the older boy moaned again.

Although Kageyama was enjoying himself too. Sho was really tight, making it a difficult task not to come too early. And the way he was laying under him… He had to admit he looked really fucking hot right now.

After a couple of minutes, filled with the noise of moans, heavy breathing and skin clapping on skin, Kageyama changed the angle and ended up thrusting in even deeper. That’s when Shouyou arched his back, it looked almost painful, and let out not a moan, but a real scream.

For a second Tobio thought he had hurt him, but when the little boy opened his eyes again, he looked at him with full desire. He had hit the prostate.

The look Hinata gave him encouraged him to finally go deeper, faster, pounding into Shos prostate every now and then. Both of them were sweating, calling, shouting each others name. They didn’t care if anyone could hear them.

Kageyama held himself back, not biting Hinata in the neck, although his inner Alpha wanted so badly to do just that. But he didn’t, he instead just watched his best friend falling apart underneath him and bit himself into his forearm, until it was bleeding. They were both so close. Breath getting stuck in their throats and eyes rolling in the back of their heads.

Just when Tobio once again hit Shouyous sweet spot, the shorter boy came. He made a sound that was something between a moan, a groan and a scream, and he looked so fucking good, Kageyama could have gotten off by the sight alone.

He spilled his cum all over his own and Kageyamas stomach as well as Tobios hand which was still stroking him as he rode out his high.

His head was tilted back, eyes shut, hair sticking to his forehead and mouth wide open. It looked amazing and not just that, but the way the inner walls tightened around the Alphas cock, tipped him over the edge.

He came too. It was so intense that he could’ve sworn, he saw stars. And maybe he did. The rhythm was off as he rode out his orgasm, before he finally slowed down. He could feel the knot trying to expand, but it was held back by the condom.

After they both came, the setter just hovered over the spiker for a while, catching his breath. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were caramel eyes looking at him.

They didn’t look scared or shocked and they weren’t full of regret. They looked, kind of relieved? Kageyama was never good at reading peoples faces. He just definitely knew, that the look on Shos face meant something good.

At that exact moment, Kageyama also realized that he was still inside of his best friend. So he decided to slowly pull himself out and throw away the used condom.

When he was finished, he went to his drawer and grabbed two fresh boxers. He threw one at Shouyou and he put on the other one, after cleaning up his stomach and hands (and his still bleeding arm). Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Hinata did the same, and then pulled the blanket over himself and relaxed.

Kageyama just now saw that he looked really tired. Exhausted even, which would only be natural after his heat. He decided to quickly grab him a bottle of cold water out of the fridge (and to bandage his fucking arm).

When he came back Shouyous eyes were closed. Was he sleeping?

He cracked an eye open, when he heard his younger friend approach the bed.

Nope, not asleep. Hinata gave him a sleepy smile and gladly took the water. He sat up and gulped down half the bottle, before returning it to his friend.

Well, what was he supposed to do now? They still haven’t eaten anything, the ramen still stood on the living room table, just as the tea. Both probably cold by now. But Hinata really didn’t looked like he wanted to eat now.

Maybe sleep? But both of them? Should they cuddle? Well, they just had sex, so it would be only natural to cuddle, wouldn’t it?

It did make sense…

“Are you tired?” he asked the older boy, who just nodded. “Do you wanna sleep? Or do you want to eat something first? I could still heat up the ramen.” He offered but Hinata just shook his head and yawned.

“Actually I’m not really hungry at the moment. My ass stings and I just wanna sleep.” He explained and closed his eyes. When he realized that the setter wasn’t leaving, he opened them again.

“You know, when you want to sleep too, you could’ve just said something. I can make room for you.” Kageyama looked stunned for a moment before he nodded and Hinata slid backwards, towards the wall.

Tobio crawled underneath the blanket and turned around to face his friend. He had already closed his eyes again and started dozing off. He really looked peaceful like that.

Who knew that this energetic embodiment of sunshine could actually look so relaxed for once. Not moving, breathing slow and steady. Fast asleep after an exhausting day.

Tobio didn’t knew for how long he had been staring at him, he lost track of time… But after some time has passed, Shouyou opened his eyes again and sighed, annoyed.

“Why are you looking at me like that? You know, I can feel you staring at me.” He complained and looked at Tobio with curiosity. The Setter remained silent and stared at his friend in disbelief, he was not aware of that he was still awake.

The ginger sighed again, not expecting an answer anymore and took one of Kageyamas hands. He pulled him to himself, into his personal space, and put the hand over himself, making Tobio hold him. He himself buried his face into the Setters chest and let out a content sigh.

“Now you can’t stare at me anymore. Go to sleep, Stalkyama.” He said and practically melted in his friends arms. Still under shock and with a pounding heart he tried to calm down too and let his eyes close.

He just hoped that Hinata couldn’t hear or feel the way his heart is speeding up, like he’s playing volleyball. But after a while, when Shouyou finally drifted to unconsciousness he could relax. But even though it was warm and cozy and soft, he needed like two more hours to actually fall asleep.

*

When he woke up it was still dark outside. The only thing he could hear was the steady breathing of a sleeping Hinata inside his arms. And the only thing he could concentrate on was the heat that was coming from his friend.

He was incredibly warm, an aftermath of his heat. And it was so comforting, his heartbeat, his warmth. His scent was still there too, albeit much less intense. Though he could still smell the decent scent of strawberry shortcake, which suppressed the cotton candy smell slightly.

It smelled fresh but also warm, like a sunny spring day. The perfect temperature, not too cold and not too hot. Just comfortable. It reminds him of sunflowers and butterflies. And cute little bumblebees, lots of them.

Sitting in soft grass, looking up at the sky. It’s not clear as you would might expect-but there are tiny, fluffy looking clouds swimming in the light blue of the sky.

The taste of oh-so-fresh strawberries, as he bites into the cake. Sweet and refreshing. A little bit sour, but that’s what makes it so good… The warmth and softness comes from the buttercream and the vanilla cake. It dunks everything in a beautiful orange light-sun hitting his face just right. Sending shivers down his spine and letting him smile like an idiot.

Perfect, it’s almost overwhelming. How has he never noticed his scent before… It’s so intoxicating, how the fuck did he just ignore it all the time?

He felt something beside him stir. It snapped him out of his daydream (albeit it’s like 4am… So could you really call it a DAYdream?). He felt Shouyou turn in his arms, so now they were laying face to face, though the gingers head is tugged under Kageyamas chin, because of his lack of height.

Even though it was really dark inside the room, and Tobio could just barely make out where the other boys face was, he knew he was awake too. Even if he’s not seeing it, the way he’s breathing now is still relaxed, but not as much as two minutes ago. Not quite as sleepy and heavy.

“Hey ‘Yama… You awake?” Hinatas voice is still heavy from sleep and he’s whispering but Kage could still understand him just fine. He squeezed him with his arms for a moment as a response and hummed.

“What time is it?” the ginger asked again, now a bit louder. Tobio stretched his arms out to reach his phone and looked at the time.

3:52

“Nearly 4am.” He responded and turned his phone off again, rather quickly to nuzzle his nose into Shos hair. Letting the scent sink in again. He knows that this affectionate behavior must be a little weird, since they are just friends, who helped each other out in an absolute emergency.

But he just can’t do anything about it right now. His inner Alpha is in control and just wants to drown in the Omegas scent…

*

Hinata stirred awake. The first thing he noticed was the warm body holding him. The position they are in, Kageyama spooning him, is to be honest slightly uncomfortable, because he is lying on his right arm that is now falling asleep.

Though he doesn’t know if Kageyama’s awake yet, so he tries to turn in his arms as quiet as possible, as to not wake the possibly sleeping Kage, and settled his head under the other boys chin.

And that is exactly where the strongest scent glands are. So Sho is now completely showered in the musky scent of burnt sugar almonds and a bit of fire. And god is it good. It’s like being wrapped in an absolutely comfortable, cozy blanket.

Outside in the dark with the cool night air, fresh and cold in his lungs. In front of a campfire but at the same time on a Christmas market. The scent of warm almonds, coated with burnt sugar. Feeling the heat of it on his tongue when he eats them. Biting through a crispy shell of sweetness- and then the strong taste of nuts everywhere in his mouth.

Perfect. It doesn’t seem soft, when you first smell it. But when you let it expand its whole potential, it’s sweet and wonderfully warm. The scent just screams ‘Kageyama’, and he loves it.

The feeling of his empty stomach is snapping him out of his fantasy and he shifts.

“Hey ‘Yama… You awake?”

He felt strong arms squeezing him and then Kageyama hummed.

“What time is it?”

Tobio reached for his phone and sighed.

“Nearly 4am.” He heard him putting his phone away and then he felt Kages face in his hair. He nuzzled his nose further into the orange locks and took a deep breath.

And Shouyou just knows that he is affected by his scent.

This gesture feels weirdly natural. As if they were doing this every night. As if this was his Alpha.

But it’s not. He’s not his. Shouyou should not read too much into that situation. Not just the cuddles right now, but also the mating. Especially the mating.

They had no other choice. They couldn’t resist. But it’s just, that it was Shos first. He was his first. And actually he is glad he was, because he is his best friend. Nothing more…

“I’m huuungryy!” the ginger complained in a whiny voice, while he buried his head further into Tobios chest.

Too natural.

“Well you didn’t want to eat the ramen earlier… I could’ve warmed them up then, but they’re too soggy now.” Kageyama responded.

“Because I was too exhausted! The mating took a lot out of me, y’know?” he argued.

“Doesn’t change that I’m hungry now though…” he added.

“Well, what do you want me to do now? I told you, I can’t cook.”

“I can cook…” Hinata murmured pouty.

“You can? Since when, dumbass?”

“Hey! I have a little sister to take care of when my mom’s not there. I know at least the basics…Like cooking rice and eggs, making pancakes. I even know how to make curry! My mom taught me like a couple of years ago and I always make that when Natsu and I are alone at home.”

Tobio was genuinely stunned. For a couple of seconds he remained silent.

“You can make curry…” he asked again, though it sounded a lot more like he was mumbling it to himself than actually asking the ginger.

“Yeah, is that so hard to believe?” he replied, sounding a bit offended.

“No- I mean, actually yes, but that’s not what I… ugh.” Tobio tried, but was interrupted with Shos giggling.

“I just… You can make curry, right?”

“Bakayama, I just said that. Twice.” Hinata said annoyed.

“Yeah I know, but can you also make pork curry?” Kageyama asked again and Shouyou was getting an idea of what the Setter tried to say (or ask?). He sighed, not even able to laugh anymore at how adorable this was.

Kageyama wanted to ask if he can make his favorite food. And yes, he could. And that made his heart swell with pride.

“Oh god Tobio… Yes. I’ll make you pork curry with soft boiled eggs.” He finally said and tried to hide his big, dumb smile.

Unsuccessfully.

“…kay” was the response he got.

Gosh, sometimes he could be such a kid.

“Can you make it today?”

“I think we need to shopping for that.”

“I have money, my parents left it here for me while they’re away… They always do, but usually I don’t really need it. I always end up keeping it though, because my mom insists that I’ll need it someday.”

“How much do you have by now?”

“About 40 thousand yen, I think.” “What, 40 thousand yen?” Hinata spluttered.

“Well they are away quite often and I never really buy anything so…” he trailed off.

“Okay, so I don’t think that money is a problem.” Hinata added.

“Yeah, but it’s like four in the morning, so could we please not discuss that now and just sleep?”

“But I’m not really tired anymore now…” the Omega argued.

“You really think I care about if you’re tired or not?”

No answer

“As I thought. Because I’m tired as fuck, so let me sleep.”

“Hey, what am I supposed to do then?”

“What are you- god you idiot, sleep? It’s in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah but we passed out like eight hours ago.”

“You mean you passed out eight hours ago…YOU”

“Huh? What do you mean? You were right beside me, what did you do except sleeping?”

“I- I couldn’t really sleep. I don’t know why…”

Shouyou seemed to think for a minute.

“For how long were you awake exactly?”

“Like two hours or so, I don’t really know.”

“So you were just lying there, cuddling me? For two whole hours.”

“Actually eight whole hours, dumbass. But yeah I was awake for two.”

“huh.”

“What? What was I supposed to do?”

“Nothing, it’ nothing. I just-“ _didn’t expect you to actually hold me for so long, while I was asleep…_

“What? You just what? Thought that I would leave and eat my ramen or what?”

“No it’s just kinda… I don’t know, kind?”

“God, you’re so embarrassing…”

“I’m embarrassing? You were the one holding me all night!”

“Because you made me to.”

“So I forced you now?”

“No, you- you didn’t force me… I just- why are we even arguing right now? It’s too damn early for that kind of shit.”

Kageyama sighed and reached out for his friend again, who had untangled himself from Tobios arms in the beginning of their conversation. One hand behind the gingers head, grabbing soft into the pretty locks, and one hand around his waist, resting on his lower back.

Gentle he pulled him into his arms, Hinatas cheeks finding Tobios broad chest. He could feel the tiny boy smile against him when he giggled. And whatever kind of romantic shit is going on right now, neither of them is bothering to think about that yet.

They can figure it out in the morning or whenever. But the warm feeling in Tobios chest and the light tingly sensation on every inch of his body is too good to ignore. So he gives in, closes his eyes and lets himself drift to sleep once again.

“I’m still hungry y’know?” he heard the Omega say again and immediately slaps him on the back of his head with a quiet ‘shut up, idiot’. Hinata giggled again.

“G’night Sleepyama”

He really needs to come up with a good nickname for this idiot too…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit Kageyama Angst and Hinata admiring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience! I know I'm very slow to update. Nearly 4 weeks is really long... But I had school and not very much time because of exams and stuff. But in a week I have holidays and more time, so the next chapter should come in ca. 2 weeks.

“How’s your arm?” Hinata asked as they walked through the aisles of the supermarket.

When they both had woken up a second time that day at 7am they decided that it would be best to go shopping right away, so they could eat the pork curry as breakfast. Since they haven’t had anything for dinner the night before.

So now they’re shopping all the ingredients for the curry at eight in the morning.

“Oh… um-“ Kageyama looked down at his forearm. The bandage is still wrapped around it, but some of the blood got through and now it looks like a weird blood circle patch on his arm.

“It’s okay, I guess. It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore so… It’ll be fine.” He murmured and stopped in front of the meat, to examine the selection.

“Why’d you do it anyways? Biting yourself.” Hinata questioned and forced his eyes away from the Setter and onto the meat.

“ I- what? Did you want me to bite you instead?” he asked ironically and the other boy flinched for a second, before he seemed to get that it was supposed to be a joke. Tobio rolled with his eyes.

“No…”

“See. I just… had the urge to bite something, if possible your neck. But I couldn’t and I didn’t want to bite you anywhere else-“ _because that would’ve hurt you and I had hurt you enough_ _that night so…_ “So I just bit myself.”

To be honest the bite didn’t even hurt that badly in the heat of the moment. The lust and the adrenaline blocked out every other feeling. But when everything was over and he came back from his high, it hurt. Like a lot.

That was also one of the reasons he couldn’t really sleep at first, but now the pain is nearly gone. It still stings though.

“Oh… thanks, I guess?” Shouyou said and continued following Kageyama around the supermarket as he started walking again. “You don’t have to thank me, dumbass. Its common sense that I didn’t bite you, otherwise we would be bonded now.” Kageyama snapped, without turning to look at the Omega.

“What makes you think, that my Omega would’ve agreed with the bonding? You can’t bond an Omega that doesn’t want to be bonded y’know?” he said, smiling to himself.

“Oh, I know. So, I am pretty sure that if I would’ve bitten you, we would be a pair now.” He said confidently, still not turning around, continuing his way to the cashiers.

Hinata turned a bright shade of red immediately and began spluttering with a shocked and embarrassed expression on his face. “I’m not that submissive!” he tried to argue.

“Normally you aren’t.” Tobio snapped back. “Normally?! I wasn’t submissive, yesterday.” Tobio rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” He said, not sounding even a bit convinced.

They both stayed silent after that and went to pay for the groceries. Even on their way back to Kageyama’s house Hinata didn’t try to make conversation. Has Tobio said something to set the little middle blocker off? Was it because he implied that Sho has been submissive last night?

The Alpha cleared his throat and nervously glanced over to the redhead. “Why are you so quiet, dumbass?“ Hinata looked shocked for a moment, not expecting the Setter to start a conversation. “I don’t have to talk if don’t want to. I can be quiet sometimes, Bakayama”

He definitely sounded upset. Not good. “Is it because of what I said in the store? You know, I didn’t meant to offend you or something-“ “Why did you have condoms in your nightstand?” The ginger interrupted. Tobio fell silent for a second, before he seemed to catch himself again. ”I- what?”

“You heard me! You don’t have a girl- or boyfriend. You were a literal virgin before last night. So why do you keep condoms in your nightstand?“ Tobio fell into stunned silence once again. He hadn’t expected a question like that all of the sudden.

Hinata continued but stopped walking. “Was this your plan all along? Did you plan to mate with me? Want me to spend the whole weekend at your place to- to mate me? Maybe you even smelled that my heat was coming! Alphas can smell that, can’t they? You just- just tricked me? Was that some weird psycho game? Making me think that it was my idea. Making me think that it was the only solution?”

He continued to ramble on and on and Tobio started to panic. The air suddenly smelled really sour, from the anxious scent that the Omega was releasing. There were tears in the corner of the Omegas eyes and his breathing was off. Where did that came from now? This escalated quickly. It’s not like that at all…

“Wait- Hinata…”

“-used me? Is that how all Alphas are?”

“No. Hinata, listen to me-“

“-thought you were my friend. But I’m just a useless, submissive, dumb Omega, isn’t that right?”

The tears started to fall down his cheeks.

“Hinata?”

“That’s what you think? I’m just naïve? I’m just-“

“SHOUYOU!” the Alpha growled and the little Omega shut his mouth.

“Thank god you’re quiet. Where did that came from?” he asked his friend.

“I- Huh?”

“Why would you think that? Do you really believe I would do that to you? Do you think just because I’m an Alpha, that I would use you like that? Don’t you know me better?”

Hinata stopped crying and looked up to the Setter. He looked beyond confused but started to calm down.

“What’s really going on? Why do you overact like that?” Kageyama tried to be quiet and to look less intimidating. He slowly approached the other boy.

“I- I don’t know… “ He sighed and looked down again.

Kageyama sighed too but continued to stare at the other boy.” When I entered High school my parents were… concerned that I would knot the first Omega I see when I get into my first rut. They wouldn’t want to deal with a 15 year old pregnant Omega. So they gave me condoms, like for emergencies. My dad said: ”When an Omega visits you and you are both alone, you will need a condom, when he goes into an unexpected heat.”

I asked him when that would ever happen? Because that was way too specific. But he said that that happened way more often than I would guess. Looking back now, I have to admit that he was right and that the condoms were very useful.”

Hinata looked at him again, with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, just to close it again, over and over like a fish.

“We are still friend right, Kageyama?” he asked.

“S-Sure. I mean why wouldn’t we be?”

“Yeah, right. Why wouldn’t we. I mean we are best friends and like your dad said, it was an emergency. We should just continue like always.” Hinata felt something squeeze his heart. It was uncomfortable, he didn’t like it. That feeling of disappointment when Kageyama nodded. He felt new tears in his eyes but blinked them away.

He forced out a smile, he should be happy. That they mated wouldn’t ruin their friendship. He should be overjoyed. He would continue being Tobio’s best friend. Play volleyball with him. Eat lunch with him. He should feel happiness.

But he doesn’t. Instead he feels, kind of empty. Sad. He isn’t really happy. He is not overjoyed. But he doesn’t want to deal with that right now. So he stuffs these feelings away and flashes a blinding smile at his friend.

*

It was awkward, to say at least. Tobio tried to act normal, he really did. But it was hard when the other boy was acting strange too. The rest of the weekend they both kinda kept distance. Not sitting too close to each other and being careful not to touch.

Tobio didn’t want to make Shouyou uncomfortable. He said he wanted to be friends. Not more, not less. And it was okay. It really was. At least Kageyama tried to convince himself that it was. They both were practically forced to mate.

It hadn’t really been their decision. So he doesn’t want to read more into this than it really was. It’s not like he was in love now. Or rather, he couldn’t be. He doesn’t allow himself to fall for this idiot. It would just hurt like shit. So he can’t.

And he won’t.

That’s what he told himself. And that’s what he told Sugawara-san, when he asked him Monday morning why his and Hinata’s scents were mingled. “He- he was over at my place this weekend.” He told the older Omega. But the vice-captain just smirked knowingly.

“Such a mingled scent just comes from really intensive scenting or mating. So which one?” Tobio turned red. “Ahh, I- We- “ he couldn’t bring one word out of his mouth.

“It’s okay, whichever one it is, I hope he was okay with it and you didn’t force him. I would have to kill you if you touched him without his consent.” He smiled innocently, winked and then walked to the other side of the gym.

He left Tobio there, stunned and bright red.

He knew by now that Hinata was trying to avoid him. Tobio avoids him too, to be honest. He really doesn’t want to catch feelings so he keeps the interactions with the ginger at a minimum. Hinata had arrived at morning practice 5 minutes too late. Tobio arrived 5 minutes after him.

Hinata stretched with Noya and left Kageyama to stretch with Tanaka. The middle blocker practiced with Daichi and Noya, working on his receives. The setter practiced with Tanaka and Ennoshita, helping them both with their serves.

That continued the whole schoolday. Not eating lunch together and not practicing during breaks. Afternoon practice was the same. It was then, that Kageyama realized that they haven’t spoken to each other all day.

What happened? He wanted to keep a little distance and not ignore the other boy completely. They agreed to still be friends. But now they acted like they didn’t even knew each other. They could at least talk a bit. At least greet each other?

Tobio decided that he wanted to walk home with Hinata. Just walking and forget about the whole ignoring each other thing. What was even the point? Why did he choose to ignore Hinata again? Oh… right. The love thing.

But, was there even a chance that he could possibly fall in love with the redhead? It was ridiculous! What was he thinking? That he couldn’t separate mating and having feelings? Oh no, he totally could. Just because they were very close for one night, didn’t mean that he would want to make him his right after.

They weren’t animals. They could think logically. When he didn’t have any feelings before that night, why would he have them afterwards? That doesn’t make any sense. He could totally be just friends with him. Doesn’t matter that he is an Omega.

At that exact moment Hinata chose to approach the frowning Alpha.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

The Setter turned around, surprised. “Yeah?”

“Hi- I- I mean, how are you?”

Shouyou mentally face-palmed himself for being so damn weird. He ignored Kageyama all day, just to walk up to him after practice to say what: Hi, How are you? Sometimes Sho reaches the point where he really questions himself how dumb he actually is.

Obviously right now, he is really fucking dumb.

“Uhh. I- What?” Kageyama asked. Oh god, Hinata’s whole face burned.

“I- I’m sorry, that was really dumb. I just wanted to ask if we walk home together?” The Alpha looked surprised, again but then nodded. The short ginger smiled and went to grab his bike.

5 minutes into the 15 minute walk Hinata began to feel the weird tension. They both were silent and careful not to walk too close to each other. Today the bike was between them. That was really weird too. But Hinata feels like he was going to explode when he was near the Setter.

He himself still thought of the Setter as his best friend. Even after what had happened. He finds that this shouldn’t affect their friendship in a negative aspect. But his Omega… It’s longing for the touch of the Alpha. His hands all over him. His mouth kissing his. Teeth biting deep into his neck.

His Omega wanted him. He referred to him as his. His Alpha. But that’s not really how he feels, is it? Maybe he’s just being a horny teenager. But what, what if he is actually falling for this big, grumpy idiot? Is that even possible?

Either way, Sho wouldn’t want to jump Tobio when his feelings or his Omegas feelings were too much to handle. So he needed to keep some distance, for safety reasons only. Maybe he just needed some time. All the memories of a very naked Tobio were still fresh in his mind and very distracting.

They were influencing his judgement. He was sure that when some time has passed, a week or two, then his thoughts would go back to volleyball and Kageyama clothed and sweaty from practice, instead of naked and sweaty from sex.

But right now he was still awkwardly walking with the Alpha and wants nothing more than to talk things out.

“Y’know Kageyama, I’m sorry that I avoided you today. It, it’s not because I’m uncomfortable with what happened. Totally not! But… I think I just need to sort some things out the following weeks. And I know ignoring you was stupid because I was the one that insisted to continue being friends, even if that’s not what you want. ‘Cause I know that you’ve been avoiding me too. I mean if you don’t want to be friends anymore, because it’s too awkward for you, then I can completely understand. But from my side, I won’t ignore you any longer. I found that very exhausting and weird and childish. And I’m- I’m sorry.”

They stopped walking by now and the Setter was looking at him astonished. That was not what he had expected.

“What?” Tobio said.

“Is that all you can say to me today?” Hinata snapped back.

“No…I, I already told you that I want to keep being friends, why would you question that now? I thought we were best friends, of course I won’t lose that friendship over one intimate moment, idiot.”

Silence. Tobio sighed, he was being too rough.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you too. I think I too need to think a bit. But I don’t feel that it would be weird in the future. I think in two weeks max it’s going to be alright.” He said, now a bit softer and began walking again.

*

_Two weeks later…_

Practice was as always. Kageyama and Hinata were practicing their quick. Shouyou felt the sting on his hands where they slammed down the ball. The two of them were doing late night practices again, alone in the gym, already exhausted form the hours of extra practice. Sweating.

Hinata looked over to his partner. He was bent over, his hands on his thighs, his fringe blocking his eyes. He was breathing heavily and the from sweat wet, white practice shirt was sticking to his back. Hinata couldn’t look away, the way his lean muscles looked underneath the T shirt.

His eyes were stuck on them. But he still saw how the head of Kageyama turned to look at him. He catched his eye and Sho felt his cheeks starting to warm because he knew he was caught. He didn’t even want to know how he must look right now.

Sweaty with hungry eyes. Desperate, maybe? Embarrassed? Kageyama stood straight again, looking down on Shouyou. They were not far apart. Only a few feet. The dark blue eyes were boring into the hazel ones. Intense, wanting.

It surprised Shouyou, Tobio was showing his Alpha. Sho too, had his Omega on display, ready for Tobio to grab. Drowning the whole gym in his strawberry shortcake scent. It was all for Tobio. Like an all you can eat buffet.

_Take how much you want. I won’t argue. I will be submissive. I want this just as much._

Kageyama stepped closer. And spoke. ”I thought you wanted to be friends. And here you are, offering everything you have. To me. “ his voice was deep, sending Shouyou shivers down his spine and letting his legs shake.

“Yes. I’m offering. Now it’s up to you to take what’s already yours.” Hinata said.

Tobio slowly approached the Omega, setting his scent free. He stood directly in front of him. Shouyou could feel his body heat.

“I can still see you in my mind. Lying under me, in your heat. Wanting me. Moaning. Impatient.”

“You had me there too. I was already yours when I saw you stepping onto the court. In middle school.” Hinata vibrated.

“But…” Sho continued, ”Are you mine too? Or is it one sided?” he asked anxiously.

Kageyama brought his hands up to cup the gingers cheeks. Suddenly his eyes weren’t so intimidating and dangerous. They were warm and loving, but not less wanting or intense.

“I will always be yours, Hinata Shouyou. I’ve fallen in love with you.” He whispered and leaned their foreheads together. Sho was tearing up, he couldn’t help it. “Can I kiss you now?” The Alpha asked.

The Omega nodded, a tear slipping down his face, still looking into the Setters eyes. The tear was brushed off with the thumb of his partner and he let his eyes shut close. He felt the breathing of the other boy on his lips and Tobio’s nose brushing against his.

He waited patiently. Waiting for the soft lips of his Setter to finally connect with his. But it never came. After a few seconds of waiting he opened his eyes again, finding his Alpha looking at him with pity. Sho furrowed his eyebrows confused.

Kageyama didn’t make a move, he was still just as close. But something was off.

“Oh Shouyou… Even if we kiss, it won’t satisfy you, you know that right?” he said, voice soft.

“What? Why? Tobio, what are you talking about?” Hinata started to slightly panic when he saw the sadness in his friends eyes. All fire gone.

“You really don’t know, do you?” Kageyama replied. “What? Know What?” Hinata forced himself to stay calm, concentrating on the soft hands on his face.

“Shouyou, this is not real. My little Omega, you’re dreaming.”

It hit Hinata like lightning. No. No no no. This, this is not real. He started to cry, not out of happiness this time. He grabbed the wrists of dream Tobio, who still looked at him, pitying him. Hinata shook his head, everything started to fade away.

“No, no Tobio! Don’t leave me yet! You are mine, you’ve said it. I don’t want you to leave!” he fell onto his knees, letting himself be embraced by dream Tobio, smelling his scent.

“I can’t stay, Shouyou. You know that. I have to leave.” He said. “I don’t want you to. When you leave I’ll just have the real Tobio, but he doesn’t love me. Not like I love him! Not like you love me!” Sho sobbed.

“Shhh. It’s okay…” the dream Tobio reassured, whilst disappearing _. He felt how he slowly drifted_ _away_ , _out of his grasp_. _Turning into thin air._

_Shouyou was alone. No longer in the gym but everything around him white. Endless. Hopeless. Falling._

_Lonely_

Hinata jolted awake, tears flowing, falling down. He sat up running his hands over his face. What was this dream about? Yes, in the past two weeks Hinata had to admit, that he might actually had a big crush on the frowny Setter, even though he still tried to deny that. And yes, he might have had some questionable dreams about him. But this?

That was really intense. It was about…Love.

*

Two weeks later and no, no nothing is like always. Tobio was so dumb to think that everything would just go away on its own. Not just his Alpha but also himself are longing after this little ball of sunshine. He really tried to ignore all of it. His smile, his voice, his eyes, his clumsiness, his motivation. But it just got worse. So much worse. He was trying so hard not to think about him, that he ended up thinking about him even more.

It was driving him insane. Everything seemed to be normal the past two weeks, Hinata acted just like always but now Tobio is seeing every detail. He is so aware of him. But why?

_Oh please, don’t be dumb Tobio. You know why but just don’t want to admit that you really are falling in love with him._

Yeah, he knows it. And he knew it two weeks ago. And if he’s completely honest, he couldn’t deny that he already liked Shouyou even before their little fling. But now he notices everything, every little thing that involves the orange-haired middle blocker.

But he knows that it would not be fair to force his feelings onto him. His wish was, that they would remain fiends. And for now, Kageyama hopes that it would be enough.

But there is still this little light in his chest, hoping that his feelings are maybe not one sided. When Hinata laughs at him with that sparkle in his eyes. And he just finds himself reciprocating that smile, albeit much less wide, but not less real.

And every time he catches himself smiling like a creepy idiot or thinking about some romantic shit, like he’s a love-struck teenage girl, he forces that feelings out of him. Denying everything. The warmth in his chest, the tingly sensation all over his body, his hurting cheeks from all the smiling.

He wants to fight it, he really does, because even if it’s just been a couple of weeks it already stings a bit when Sho flashes that wonderful smile to someone else. He already feels his heart clenching when he thinks about his rosy cheeks, covered with adorable freckles. He already feels the jealousy rising when someone touches him a bit too casually.

And he hates himself for feeling this way. He knows, when he feels that way now after two weeks, it will hurt 10 times as bad later. He just wants to protect himself.

If he’s being honest, he doesn’t even stand a chance. Look at Hinata, all smiles and motivation and sunshine. Bright hair, looking like the sunset, brown eyes with long, brown lashes.

How could he possibly want someone like him? He would just be his dark shadow. Not even worth his smile, his love. He is a grumpy, big, dumb boy with some serious anger issues. Okay, to be fair, he is great at volleyball. But that’s the only good thing about him.

Most people don’t like him. Why would they? They are right. He was always ignorant, arrogant and looking down at others. Not considering anyones feelings but his own. Selfish. Always ordering people around. Not even able to smile properly. To show happiness. A real King.

He had deserved the nickname back then. They were all right about him. But Hinata was the first person to ever look closer. Look behind that façade. Showing him, how to be happy. How to be nice. He learned a lot from Sho. He was thankful.

But he made the mistake to fall for him. For the kindness he gave him… But that was all it was, wasn’t it? Kindness. Hinata is kind to everyone, Tobio himself is no exception. And he doesn’t deserve more than that. Not from him. He is too good for him.

Kageyama looks up again. Watching some of the basketball club members play in the distance. He is sitting in Hinatas and his usual spot for lunch and is waiting for him to arrive. And just as he thought that, the little Omega appeared next to him and smiled at him, offering him a package of milk.

He takes it and watches Shouyou sit down in front of him, so close that their knees touch. He is still smiling, but silent. Not talking for once and opening his bento box. And all at once his depressing thoughts are gone and Tobio finds himself smiling, not even bothering right now. How could he, when Hinata looks so beautiful…

*

Hinata jogged through the halls of the school, his bento under his left arm. He dodged the students, standing in his way. He is on his way to the vending machines, to buy an orange juice for himself, and a milk for Kageyama. This morning Shouyou lost the race to the gym, so he owes him a drink today. But to be honest, he isn’t even mad, that he has to buy him something.

Kageyama always looks really satisfied, almost happy when Hinata runs up to give him a milk or yoghurt. And he likes how the Setter looks in that moment, so today he doesn’t mind spending money on him.

Tobio already sits under the tree, in their spot at lunch, when Hinata arrives. He is a few meters away, but Kageyama hasn’t noticed him yet. The sun hits him just perfect, Sho thinks. He looks relaxed, looking down, seemingly deep in thought.

His black hair looks so damn shiny, how? Smooth skin. Casual clothes. Black trousers, dark blue sweater and black sneakers. He looks good…

Shouyou knows he’s staring, but how could he not? Kageyama raises his head and looks up. He looks straight forwards, and the sun catches his eyes. Shouyou swears that his eyes had never looked this blue. This beautiful.

God, he has it bad, hasn’t he? Not that he’s in love… He can admire the looks of his best friend without being in love. But the more Hinata watches him, he doubts that his heart would agree. Because it is beating like crazy.

But right now he has been staring for way too long. And even if he loved him, it’s not that the feelings would be mutual. Tobio is elegant and strong and beautiful. He is mysterious. He looks intimidating but in fact he is a real softie. His stare is the most intense thing he has ever experienced. And the fact that some people think that he is a bad person, is making Sho furious.

How could they judge? They don’t know him. They haven’t even tried to see more in him. They don’t deserve him. If they had ever put in the effort to get through to him, they would know how pretty he is. Not just from the outside. But he is one of the most wonderful people Hinata has ever met.

He doesn’t show it but he is really fragile. He had been hurt many times by people who misjudged his intentions. Misinterpreted them. They had hurt him and he decided to shut everyone out, to protect himself. To heal.

Sometimes Shouyou has the feeling that he is the only one who really gets him. And that Tobio is the only person who gets Sho.

Deep down Shouyou wants him. His love. He wants to be the person who he gives his heart to. Who gets to be near him, in that specific way. And maybe he will.

Maybe he can get Tobio to see him as more than a friend. A teammate. Maybe he can show him how much he is cared about. And even if Shouyou doesn’t always want to admit that he is very attached to the Alpha, he can’t deny his drumming heart. He can’t deny his longing Omega.

But he needs to start little. We need to take baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt really plan on writing Angst... Actually I didnt really plan anything, to be honest with you. But I dont want to make this story really long. I will keep it under 6 chapters, so they should come together soon! Stay tuned...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiot Kageyama in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much chapters I will end up writitng, but I hope you like it so far... I don't even know if this is even a good plot but I'll just continue, because I really have fun writing. Thank you very much for sticking with the story!

“They are closer now, aren’t they?” Suga said. Daichi looked at him, confused. He scanned the gym once, in an attempt to find out who the Setter was talking about, just to look at him again, still as confused.

“Who?” he asked and Suga rolled his eyes. “Hinata and Kageyama.” He replied and continued to stare at the two, on the other side of the gym. They were sitting next to each other, very close. So close, they were touching. One of each of their legs as well as their arms pressed together.

They were drinking, sharing Kageyamas water bottle, because Hinata has forgotten his. Right in that moment someone (probably Tanaka) shouted ‘indirect kiss’ and Hinata choked on the water he was drinking. Kageyama rolled his eyes, but the edges of his mouth were curling upwards, trying to suppress a smile.

“Huh. I guess. But hadn’t they always been close?” The captain asked again. “Yeah but… Since three weeks or so they are practically attached on the hip. They had that one weird day, where they ignored each other, but since then…” he trailed off.

Daichi seemed to think about it. “Maybe… But I’m just happy that they finally get along so well.” He said. “But they don’t really behave like normal friends, do they? Also a couple of weeks ago their scents were heavily mingled together. Like so strongly that I actually think they mated once.” Koushi argued.

“Really? I mean I also noticed that their scents are mixed sometimes, but maybe they’re just scenting?” The Alpha suggested. “No, Daichi… I really think that they mated. But only once, three weeks ago. After that their scents were not or just slightly mixed from the scenting.”

“Why does Kageyama scent Hinata anyways? They aren’t a pair, nor have they been really close friends for a long time. I think it’s just a bit suspicious. “Suga added.

“But they are really good friends, even if they don’t know each other as long as for example Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. But if they established a strong relationship in just a couple of months, then who are we to tell them that they shouldn’t scent each other?” Sawamura said once again.

“But are you sure that they are even aware of that?” Suga asked. “Of what?” “I mean, do you think that Kageyama knows that he’s scenting Hinata? Maybe he’s doing it unconciously.” The Omega said.

They both looked at the strange pair again. Kageyama had now his wrist behind Shouyous neck, near his scent glands, and rubbed slow circles onto the skin, obviously scenting him. Hinata just continued talking to him and The Alpha listened.

“Mmh… Maybe they are really not aware of it.” Daichi agreed. “But we would know if they were a pair, right?”

“Yeah, I think the two are way too obvious to hide such a thing.” Suga answered.

*

“Okay guys, practice is over! It’s time to clean the gym-“ Daichi said and just wanted to go put down the net, when Hinata approached him. “Uhh… actually Captain, Kageyama and I wanted to practice a bit longer again. Would that be okay? We will clean the gym properly afterwards, promise!” he said and Sawamura nodded.

“Okay, but be sure to lock up.” He replied before shouting through the gym once again. “Nevermind boys! Hinata and Kageyama are going to clean up alone after extra practice! The others can go home now.” He told the team and waved Hinata goodbye.

The court cleared out and soon Tobio and Shouyou were alone. They stood there for a minute, not quite sure of where to start. It has been a long time since they were alone like this and the silence was too much to bare in that moment.

Also, the situation reminded the Omega strongly of the dream he had a week ago. And he really didn’t want to think about that now, so he decided to speak up.

“Okay, so I guess we could just start with our quick?” he suggested and went to grab a ball, a few feet away from him. As he bent down to pick up the ball, he heard Kageyamas deep voice and immediately felt goosebumbs all over his body.

Of course he heard his voice daily, but never quite this loud. “Oh no, dumbass. We can practice the quick when you learn how to receive properly.”

Hinata whined. “Really? Can’t we do something fun? Receives are boring and I want to spike!” he said, bouncing on his feet. “Oh come on. You sound like a toddler. We don’t need you on the court when you suck at receiving.” The Alpha argued and picked up a ball on his own, gesturing Hinata to drop the ball in his hands.

He let the ball fall to the ground, rolling his eyes but not arguing anymore, accepting that he has lost and would have to receive balls for the next 30 minutes. Hinata closed his eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate, unsuccessfully.

Trying to think of something else than this shitty dream he internally rolled his eyes and sighed. He just couldn’t focus… Maybe he should drink something first.

Kageyama was just about to start, already throwing the ball up in the air and spiking it down, when Hinata opened his eyes again. “Actually Kageyama, I think I-“ he began to say but was stopped by a volleyball colliding with his face.

The force of the ball hitting his nose let him fall backwards, and he hit the hard floor with his head. He didn’t even realize what was going on, until he was lying on the floor. He rolled his head to the side, groaning.

A throbbing pain shot through his nose, expanding on his whole face and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. He didn’t dare to open his eyes yet. He just heard quick footsteps hurrying over to him and stopping next to his body.

He cracked one eye open and saw Tobio crouching next to him, a slightly worried expression on his face. He saw him moving his mouth, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. It was like he was under water, the sound of Tobios deep voice muffled.

He rolled his head again and groaned again, feeling how a hot tear slipped from his eye over his temple to his ear. He squeezed his eyes together again, making more tears fall to the ground. Slowly the pain of his nose lessened but was replaced with a pain on the back of his head.

Before he could speak up and tell his friend where he was hurt, his eyelids became heavy and his mind went black. The pain was gone and he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

*

Shit. He saw Hinata fall to the ground and herd his head colliding with the hard wood. Immediately he jogged towards him and crouched down. Normally the Omega would be on his feet again within seconds, but now he was lying on the floor, barely moving.

He moved his head, now facing Kageyama and opened his eyes a bit. They were wet and unfocused. He groaned and whimpered from the pain and the sound broke his heart.

Shit. “Hinata? Hinata, you hear me?” he tried to talk to him but he didn’t answer. He just made more painful noises and began crying softly. Tobio slightly started to panic.

“Hey, Hinata? Shouyou? C’mon, talk to me.” He continued to talk, knowing by now, that he wouldn’t receive an answer. He grabbed his shoulder and shook it lightly, trying to get a reaction from the injured boy. But he didn’t answer, didn’t even looked at him again.

He still had his eyes squeezed shut, meaning that he was still conscious, but just as he thought that Shouyous eyes started to relax and he passed out. Great.

That was his fault. He didn’t check if Hinata was ready and just spiked the ball, unfortunately harder than intended. Hopefully he had no concussion. Oh god, hopefully he wasn’t bleeding on the back of his head… He was already bleeding from his nose though.

Kageyama sighed. They hadn’t even trained a minute and he is already injured. Carefully Tobio picked the Omega up, in bridal style. He made sure that his head was not hanging down, but is safe on his right arm.

His other arm steadied the back of his knees, and like that he carried him to the bench where his jacket and water bottle were. He put him on the bench and tucked his trainings jacket under his head.

He checked the back of his head for any injury and, fortunately, there was none. With a tissue he stopped the bleeding from his nose and cleaned the rest of his face with a bit of water, to get rid of the blood.

Meanwhile Hinata was still unconscious and Tobio thought about maybe calling the ambulance, but Hinata had passed out before because he got hit by a ball. Suga said when he doesn’t wake up within 10 to 15 minutes, we would call the ambulance.

And now roughly 5 minutes had passed, so it should be fine, right?

He looked at the ginger, sleeping. His skin was a bit pale and his soft scent was mixed with sweat. His orange hair was damp and messy, but somehow it looked cute. His eyes were, obviously, closed but Tobio could see his long brown lashes.

He was beautiful. He looked really fragile, lying like that. Vulnerable. But he knew he isn’t. He is tougher than he looks.

His eyelids fluttered. For a moment he looked like as if in pain, but then his face muscles relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked confused, looking around for a moment before his gaze stopped on Tobio.

He sat up, furrowed his eyebrows and angled his head slightly to one side, kinda like a puppy.

“What?” Hinata said and looked at his friend. “You passed out.” Was the only explanation he got. “What?” he asked again. “Okay, what is the last thing you remember?” Kageyama said.

Hinata seemed to think about it for a moment, before he replied. “Uhh… school, math class… No! Last period, English…” When he stopped, Tobio wanted to opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata held his hand up, in front of Tobios face, as if to say ‘Stop talking for a minute, I need to think.’

“We had afternoon practice… And I asked Daichi if we could stay longer… Then we wanted to practice receives and… Yeah that’s it.” He finished and stared at his friend again.

The Alpha stayed silent.

“And? Why did I faint? For how long was I knocked out? Why does my nose hurt? Who-“ he was interrupted by Kageyama.

“Because I spiked a ball to your face.” He said, a bit too loud, he made the redhead flinch. “Why?”

“As you said, we wanted to practice and I thought you were ready. Apparently not, so you received, once again, with your face.”

“You spiked so hard that I passed out? Why?” Hinata questioned. “I don’t know… I guess I didn’t really payed much attention either.” He admitted.

“Oh, and you were just out for like five minutes.” He added. The spiker remained silent, clearly in a bad mood.

“Why are you mad at me now?” Kageyama asked. “Because- Because it hurts like shit! You were reckless and spiked so hard in my face that I fucking passed out! You got that, right? And you didn’t even apologize or asked how I’m feeling. Rude Kageyama…”

Silence.

“I’m sorry.” Tobio mumbled. He was embarrassed. He didn’t want to hurt him. It wasn’t intentional, of course not but it was still his fault… What had he done, if he had seriously hurt him?

He looked down at his nose. It was a bit swollen and a blue bruise started to form, but it wasn’t broken, luckily. He sighed once again.

“Does it hurt?” he pointed to his nose. “Yeah, but it’s bearable.” Shouyous eyes were fixated onto the ground. He looked sad or hurt? Kageyama still wasn’t good at reading people… With his right arm he reached for Hinatas face and gently grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards, so the Omega was looking at him now.

His eyes were wide, as in shock but after a couple of seconds he relaxed and leaned into the hand. He released a bit of his own scent, in an attempt to calm his friend and the way his mouth perked up a bit in the slightest of smiles, reassured him that his scent helped.

Now he could also smell the other boy. The strawberries. Spring. Refreshing and warm. He didn’t even realize that he began smiling too.

It would be so easy to just- Just a few inches. He would have to lean just a bit forwards and then he would be able to connect their lips. Maybe they would also taste like strawberries? Well, probably they would taste like blood, to be honest, but he couldn’t care less.

The way the Omega looked at him was so warm, his heart now was nearly bursting out of the ribcage. And then he realized that if he would lean forward, that this would be their first kiss. They mated but they haven’t kissed each other yet.

But he couldn’t just do that, could he? Kissing him without his permission? What if he doesn’t even want to be kissed? He wanted to stay friends, right?

He didn’t give him any signals either. And he wasn’t leaning forwards. God, what was he thinking? He was unconscious just 3 minutes ago, he was probably not even thinking straight right now. What? Did he really want to take advantage of the situation? Of him being injured and confused.

He couldn’t do that.

He leaned back, released his chin and cleared his throat. He stopped his scent from intensifying and could immediately sense a shift in the other boys scent. It was turning a bit sour, but it was already gone in an instant. Maybe he’d imagined it.

“Well, I don’t think that we can really practice now… We should probably clean up the gym and then go home.” Kageyama said and turned around. He put down the net, waiting for Hinata to come and help him, but when he turned back around, he was still sitting on the bench.

He held his head and his eyes were closed. He looked uncomfortable. “Hey Hinata, are you okay?”

“I don’t know if I can stand up yet. I’m feeling a little dizzy and my head hurts.” He replied.

“You sure that you don’t have a concussion?” “No, I’ve had enough of those, to know how they feel like. I’m good, just need a bit of rest, I think.”

Kageyama hummed and continued to clean the gym. After a couple of minutes Hinata joined him and within 10 minutes they finished cleaning and locked up.

“Do you think you can ride your bike like that?” The Alpha asked in the clubroom, while changing his T shirt.

“Huh?” Hinata turned to face him and put on a sweatshirt. “Oh, I mean I have to. I don’t really have choice.”

“Can’t your Mom come and pick you up?” Tobio put on a hoodie as well and began stripping out of his shorts. “Ah, no. Natsu has a friend over and my Mom has to take care of them. I can’t demand that all three of them come to pick me up, just because I have a headache.”

Hinata put on his trousers and bent down to tie his shoelaces. “You don’t just have a headache! You passed out. And look at your nose!” Kageyama argued while putting his trousers on as well. “Oh, and whos fault is that?” the ginger snapped back.

“I already said that I am sorry!”

“Well, it’s not like you can do anything, so I just need to ride my bike home. There is no other choice, stop arguing.” Hinata said and stuffed his practice clothes in his bag.

“Yeah sure, and then you pass out again while on your bike. Or you get distracted because of the pain. Or you just get a bit dizzy for only a couple of seconds and in that moment a car drives by and you two crash. And when anything happens to you, then it’ll be my fault for spiking that dumb ball in your face in the first place!”

Shouyou looked at him, astounded. “You- You are actually worried.” Kageyamas cheeks and neck flushed red. “Of course I am! What do you think it would do to me, if you died?”

Shit.

He didn’t mean to say that. Although it was true, he didn’t want to tell him that.

Hinata stared at him. His mouth was slightly open and even Kageyama could see that he hadn’t expected that. “I- Kageyama… I didn’t know that I was this important to you.” He mumbled and quickly looked away.

Tobios cheeks burned. He had never been this red in his life, he was sure of it. “I- I mean… We’re best friends, do you think that I could just move on as if nothing had happened when you actually died, dumbass?”

“Of course not, I was just taken aback that you admitted that. I mean you are not really the most emotional person I know. So I know that when you say something like that, that you really mean it.”

The Omega zipped up his jacket and shouldered his bag. “Anyways, we should get going.” He said and opened the door, gesturing Tobio to go out first.

*

They were, like every day, on their way home together, walking side by side. Hinata really, since it had happened, only thought about that moment in the gym. Was he going to kiss him? He had released his scent. So he himself responded with his own.

Wasn’t that obvious enough? Why didn’t he kiss him? Had he just read the situation wrong, and he was just looking for injuries on his face? Maybe he just wanted to believe it. But he could swear that he’d seen him lean in for a moment.

The redhead stumbled for a moment but caught himself again. God, from all this thinking he gets dizzy… How is he going to cycle home like that? Maybe he should walk. Kageyama was right.

“Hey, idiot”

“What?”

Kageyama snorted. “Did you really just respond to idiot?”

Hinata rolled his eyes… He was so tired and his head hurt.

“Hey, you don’t look so good. I’m not going to let you ride your bike like this.” That was not a suggestion anymore, like the last times. That was more like an order.

“Guess I’ll walk then.” The middle blocker said. He had no energy left to fight with him.

“That’s not one bit better, from the crossroad its 25 minutes with bike. It would take you maybe an hour to walk up there. I must know, I did it more than once. Tell your Mom that she has to pick you up.” Kageyama’s voice was strong but there was a hint of worry behind it all.

“I can’t. She has other things to do”

“Then you are going to my place. Either you stay overnight or you wait until your Mom has time to pick you up, I don’t care as long as you are not going up that mountain all by yourself.”

He left no place for arguments. Hinata sighed. Even if he wanted to stay the night, he couldn’t. It’s Thursday. They had school tomorrow…

Well he could worry about that later, he is just glad to be home (Kageyamas home) soon.

*

His parents were already at home and his Mother was preparing dinner, when they arrived at Tobios House. Hinata muttered a quick ‘pardon the intrusion’ under his breath and slipped out of his shoes, to put on some house slippers (he has his own pair here now, because he is at least once a week here…).

When he went into the kitchen, Asuka-san was stirring some kind of soup. Without turning around, she began to speak.

“Good evening Tobio, how was your day honey?” she asked and Hinata chuckled. “Hey Asuka-san. My day was great, how was yours?” he said, still giggling. The tall woman with shoulder-long black hair turned around, surprised and smiled.

“Oh, hello Shouyou-kun! I didn’t know that you were coming today, Tobio hasn’t said anything.” She said.

“Ah yeah, I’m really sorry for the intrusion. But Tobio spiked a ball straight to my face in todays practice and I passed out. I can’t ride my bike home like that, so he suggested that I could stay here for a while, since my Mom has to guard my sister and her friend and can’t pick me up right now. But she’ll drive here as soon as she can. It’s okay if there isn’t enough food for me, I can still eat when I’m home.”

Asuka-san walked towards him and guided him to sit on the dinner table. Shouyou has always liked the way their house was in a western style.

“Oh no sweetheart, there is enough soup for everyone. Don’t worry about it, it’s finished soon.” She reassured him and went back to the stove. “Tobio, where are you!? Shouyou-kun is your guest. You shouldn’t leave him sitting all alone at the dinner table, especially when he’s injured. He needs someone to distract him from the pain!” she called. Some moments later her son rushed into the room.

“Mom, don’t be so dramatic, he’ll live.” He said and just wanted to sit down at the table next to his friend but his Mother stopped him. “Honey, could you please set the table first?” she asked him.

“Sure.” He murmured and went to grab four bowls and spoons.

“Shouyou, you said your Mother was going to pick you up after dinner?” Asuka-san questioned. “Yeah that’s right. It wasn’t really planned that I visit today after all.” He answered but Asuka shook her head.

“Oh Shouyou-kun, you know that you are always welcome here, it’s no trouble at all. But is that the reason you don’t just stay overnight? I mean, if you don’t want to it would be totally fine, but you practically live here anyways. You always spend the night.” She said and Sho anxiously played with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Well, tomorrow is school and I don’t have a school uniform here. I just have some casual clothes and todays uniform, but I prefer to wear a fresh one.” He explained. “Mhm… but do you want to spent the night or are there other personal reasons why you don’t want to sleep here?” Asuka said.

“Mom, please. You’re being pushy-“ Tobio was interrupted by Hinatas voice. “Oh, no totally not. I would love to spend the night, but as I said I don’t have any clothes.”

Tobio finished setting the table and his Mom finished the soup. She called for Mr. Kageyama and soon all four of them sat at the table.

“You know, we could easily wash your clothes here, so you can wear them tomorrow.” Tobios Father said.

Everyone looked at him for a moment. “Huh? Do you mean my clothes?” Shouyou asked and Makoto-san simply nodded. “Oh, that would be- I mean would you?” he asked and again, Tobios father nodded.

Asuka smiled to her husband and Shouyou. “So are you staying the night?” She asked, just to make sure and received an eager nod from the small ginger.

“Oh, by the way Tobio, Miwa comes home from collage next weekend. She called earlier today, she is very excited to see you and Shouyou again.” She added.

“Oh, cool. Can I come and visit then?” Hinata said, with a grin on his face. “Of course.” Asuka replied.

“You are way too excited to see my sister.” Tobio mumbled and Hinata pouted. “Hey, she is nice, unlike you. I like her.” He argued.

“So you don’t like me?” Tobio teased and Hinata could see his frown deepening. Realizing what his friend just said, the redheads cheeks flushed pink and he ducked his head a bit.

“That’s not what I meant. But you can’t compare that. I see you every day. I don’t see her as often.” Hinata snapped back.

“You’ve seen her maybe three times, should you really be that excited to see a 21 year old collage girl, whom you’ve met thrice?” Tobio said, words coming out harsh, taking his friend by surprise. Was he mad at him?

“I like her, what’s wrong with that? I make friends easily, I can’t really control that.”

“You get attached too easily, you mean. ‘Hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou and I’m so likable. Everyone loves me and I have so many friends’.” Kageyamas voice got a bit higher and he messed up his hair to imitate his friend.

“Hey Tobio, stop it. You’re being rude. Do that when the two of you are in your room, not when we all eat.” His Mother interrupted and glared at his son.

“It’s okay, I’m used to being made fun of.” Hinata muttered, more to Tobio than to his mother, his voice sounding bitter and hurt.

*

Tobio had fucked up and he knew it. Hinata was already tired and his nose and head probably hurt and he had nothing better to do than to insult him for no reason. Why? He doesn’t even know. His Alpha just heard Shouyou fawning over another Alpha and got defensive.

He didn’t think through what he had said. He was making fun of him for something that is actually a really impressive ability. Being that likable, making friends that easily and gaining trust so fast is a good thing, not the other way around.

Maybe he was just jealous. He was never like that. He isn’t quite likable and he had never made one friend by himself. It was always other people approaching him and pulling him into a friendship. Without people like that, like Sho he would be lonely.

So he should be thanking the gods that Shouyou is that extroversive and not make fun of it. He knows that he should apologize. But the Omega is already lying in his futon, next to his own bed and probably asleep.

Or…maybe not?

After dinner he was all sad and angry at him, refusing to make conversation. He just grabbed some clothes of Tobio to sleep in, like always, brushed his teeth and went straight to bed as soon as the futon was up.

Now it was only 9 o’clock but the whole room was dark and he was lying on his own bed, kind of wishing Sho was lying on it too, his head tucked under his chin and hands grabbing onto the front of his shirt.

“Hinata?”

No answer.

“Are you asleep?”

“Yes.” A quite voice said and Kageyama sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make fun of you. My sister likes you a lot too, you know…”

He got no answer to that. “I actually don’t mind you liking my sister, I don’t know why I reacted like that… I think that was just my Alpha coming out, it’s very frustrated nowadays.”

Silence. “But I know that is no excuse. Just don’t be mad at me.”

Still no reply. “I really like that you’re extroversive. And likable. And that you make friends easily. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here with me now… I also wanted to apologize again for hitting your head with the ball. The bruise looks quite nasty.”

“I am just glad that it’s nothing too serious. But I’m still sorry, though. I was a bit of a dick today, I have to admit.” He added.

“Yeah, but thanks for apologizing… That’s quite rare for a king.” He chuckled and Tobio was glad to hear that sound, albeit he sounded really tired.

“But seriously. My head really hurts. I’ve never had a headache this bad. And my nose hurts too when I move it too much.” He whined and Kageyama was up in a second. He went to the bathroom and searched for those- those little pills against pain.

How were they called again? Painkillers, yeah. Here they are. He grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and went back to his room, handing both to the ginger. He eyed it suspiciously but took the pills nonetheless.

“Thanks.” He said again and lay back down onto the futon. “Well I suppose that’s the least I can do, huh.” Tobio responded.

“Goodnight Tobio.” He heard the little Omega say and his heart fluttered. They agreed to call each other by their first names when they are at home, because it could cause confusion otherwise. In this household there are three Kageyamas after all.

Also, it felt more natural to call each other by their given names when visiting the other. It’s nice. So he smiled and closed his eyes, thinking of orange hair and light brown eyes.

“Goodnight Shouyou.” He said and slowly drifted to sleep.

*

Makoto-san sat in the living room, reading a book. Next to him his wife sat on the couch, scrolling through her phone. “Asuka, why did you want Shouyou-kun to spent the night so badly?” he asked her and she looked up.

“Oh… do I need a reason? I wasn’t even that pushy. I just think that Shouyou-kun is good for him.” She answered.

“Okay, I think so too but are you sure that you didn’t have other intentions?”

“I mean, he is one of his only friends. His first real friend since, what? Years? Okay, he had his Senpai Oikawa-kun and Iwaizumi-kun in middle school, but they never visited. I was worried that he would never really make any friends at all.

Since he entered High school he changed. He has friends now and I think that that’s because of Shouyou-kun. They are good friends and I want Sho-kun to feel welcomed here. He is a sweet boy.” She said and smiled.

“And he is an Omega. Be honest with me, do you want them to be a pair?” Makoto asked again.

“Mhm… I must admit that I wouldn’t mind him as my son in law. And I can see that Tobio likes him very much. I don’t exactly want to set them up, but it won’t hurt to help out a bit, don’t you think?” she answered and looked at him with a smirk on her face and he couldn’t help but smile too.

“Okay, but don’t force it. I know you how you are. But remember that he is old enough to handle his love life by himself, and I’m sure that he will come to you if he needs any advices. And when he does you’re free to help out a bit.” He told her and looked at his book again, continuing to read.

He didn’t receive an answer but he heard her sigh.

He himself also hopes that the two of them finally get together, to be honest. His son is like himself, not interested in anyone until that one person shows up and changes everything…


End file.
